


Later

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: Later, Caleb won’t remember going down.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Me writing Widojest? It’s fun!

The battle against Trent Ikithon was raging hard. Beau’s punches weren’t landing, most spells that had been cast had been counterspelled. They were falling back. Running was the only way to keep safe, and alive. Caleb doesn’t remember being hit. Later, he won’t even remember what knocked him out. Later, all he will remember is Jester kneeling over him, whispering to the Traveler to keep him safe. 

Later, all Caleb will remember is the silence of the battle field in that moment. Jester’s tears falling softly off of her cheeks. He’s remember reaching up to her face, and coughing out an it’s okay. 

Later, Caleb won’t remember getting to his feet. Later, Caleb won’t remember casting the spell directly at Ikithon. He’ll vividly remember the mix of Lightning and Fire twisting from his fingers. 

He’ll vividly remember Ikithon lighting up like his parent’s house. He’ll remember no longer being in front of Ikithon, but in front of his burning family home in the Zemni Fields. 

He won’t remember being dragged away by Jester. Their hands tightly intertwined, blue skin against soot covered skin. Jester’s fingers cold against his burning flesh. He’ll only remember Jester pleads for him to come back to himself are met with deaf ears. Caleb is focused on Jester’s hand within his instead. He grips Jester’s hand tighter. He can hear that she’s talking, but the only thing that he can hear is white noise. 

Caleb can feel her magic coursing threw him, and could hear Fjord yelling in their direction. He looks up just in time to see Fjord and the rest of the Nein vanishing from the effects of his spell. It’s just him and Jester left on the battle field left. 

Later he won’t remember casting his second spell. He won’t remember mumbling the words to cast the spell. He’ll only remember grasping Jester’s hands, and the looking wide eyed at the tears running down her face. He won’t remember Trent Ikithon attempting to stop the spell from being cast. He won’t remember anything but Jester’s hands in his. 

He’ll remember crashing down, Jester on top of him, in their Keep back in Rosohna. He remembers their hands intertwined together, holding on to each other. 

Later, Caleb won’t remember all that Jester says to him. Later, all Caleb will remember is pressing his lips to Jester’s and whispering into her skin a promise that he’s okay.


End file.
